


You’ve been acting awful tough lately

by That_chick_1220



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chick_1220/pseuds/That_chick_1220
Summary: They are just kids the first time it happens, Klaus was finally let out of the mausoleum going cold and distant. Until Diego finds him in a corner of his bedroom on the floor crying and wet.





	You’ve been acting awful tough lately

It was the Friday after “dad” let Klaus of the mausoleum, all week Diego had been trying to talk to his brother see if his favorite victim was okay but every time Klaus would stare almost through him before blowing him off and stalking up to his room. He was starting to mimic number five and Diego hated it. This was Klaus. The kid never shut up and as much as he hated to admit it the silence was starting to get to Diego who was so used to his brother tagging along and yapping in his ear all day. So he decides that later in the night once he knows everyone is asleep he would go confront Number four see what his issue was so they could get their life back to normal.

The clock finally struck 1 am when Diego decided that the house should be none the wiser of his midnight escapades. Standing up out of his twin bed he walks across his floor grateful of his training for the first time in his life as he avoids the creaking floor boards. Creeping out his door and into the hallway Diego looks around to check all the lights in the hoses were out. Nodding satisfied he continues to creep down the hallway three doors down to Klaus’s ajar door. Stoping in front of the door he listens in for any sounds hearing a soft hiccup from inside, smiling to himself that he has caught Klaus awake for their talk he pushes open the door to reveal an empty room save the soft whimpers that fill it. Glancing around confused his head cocked to the side Diego’s eyes finally land on a bundle in the corner of number fours room next to his messy bed. Walking into the room and letting his eyes adjust Diego realizes the soft sounds are coming from a crying wet Klaus laying on the floor, head on his knees. Diego’s heart lurches in his chest at the sight of his upset brother. “Hhey Klaus?” Diego stutters out causing Klaus to cry harder his body convalescing as he does. Diego winces beating himself for making the situation worse on his brother. “Hey what happened?” He try’s again going for soothing this time which seems to help as Klaus picks up his head still sobbing but at least making eye contact. “ they won’t stop- won’t go away!” He explains choking on his sob getting harder to breath. Diego knows a panic attack when he sees one and knows he needs to get Klaus to calm down so he goes with what comes naturally to him. “ it’s okay buddy, take a deep breath in for me. That’s good. Breath out, good boy” Diego coaches smiling as Klaus listens his breathing starting to even out already. “Okay come on up you get.” Diego says grabbing hold of the smaller boy finally getting greeted by the smell of piss. Shocked Diego looks at Klaus in horror “did you... you” He stammers out as Klaus beings to cry again this Time big crocodile tears instead of the ugly panic cry before. “I’m sorry I- I don’t mean too!” Klaus cries trying to pull out of Diego’s grip. “ hey no no ,You’re okay I was just caught off guard I’m sorry. Let’s get you cleaned up huh?” 

He lifts the boy to his feat shuffling him to the bathroom across the hallway. “Do you uh need help or do you got it?” He questions awkwardly scratching the back of his neck a slight blush taking over his ears. “Help please die?” An almost to quite to hear whisper comes out of the sad boy. Smiling at the nickname Diego agrees helping Klaus out of his clothes trying not to look it was his brother for fucks sake. But Diego couldn’t help staring at the soft barley there muscle of the boys stomach or wondering if his skin would be as soft as it looked. Then the real issue accord when Klaus began to strip his shorts his legs long and hairless Diego wanted them wrapped around him even though he knew it was wrong he couldn’t stop thinking about it. His eyes roomed the supple skin before scanning over the now bare crotch of his adoptive brother. It was small and cute perfectly matching the owner. Diego shock his head once and looked up to his face seeing a confuse expression cross his features then a knowing smile.  
“In please?” He asked looking Innocently up at his bigger brother. “ yeah, yeah of course.” Diego clears his throat suddenly hoarse and deep before walking over to fill the tub to a almost boiling point. Klaus steps into the tub and sits down as he begins to wash staring at Diego as he does, dropping the sponge he pouts “ help die?” He picks it up and holds it up to his brother who nods slowly not sure if it was a great idea to be sudsing up his brother he was just eye fucking. Still he talked the sponge and starts to gently clean Klaus back causing him to slip his eyes shut. 

Having cleaned everywhere else Diego stares at his brothers cock for a moment before muttering fuck it and running the sponge over him. Klaus gasps opening his eyes and looking up at Diego who has suddenly gained his confidence back. “This okay? Can I touch you here buddy?” Diego Asks in his sweet soothing voice as Klaus nods his head not being able to talk. Diego cleans him Thoroughly as Klaus lets out little ah’s before dropping the sponge entirely and grabbing a handful of his brothers penis causing him to moan loudly. As he strikes him Diego watches Klaus’s face all welded up in excitement his eyes tightly shut getting louder and louder by the minute. “More.” He demands eyes still shut and something’s in Diego burns he can’t help but growling out a what do you say sounding like a lot deadlier version of their mom. Klaus whines tight and high before spouting gibberish “ please, please more daddy please give me more!” He pleads Diego gasping and tightening his grip at the word. “What? What was that?” He growled milking fours cock harshly. “I uh said please see?” Klaus tried to correct in a breathy embarrassed tone. “ I asked you what the fuck you said you better not lie to me again boy” Diego threatens causing Klaus to shiver “I asked for more daddy?” He questions quietly scared to upset his brother who had already done so much for him. “Oh god. Mm gonna give it to you good baby.” Diego moans tugging fast and rough on Klaus’s dick causing him to orgasm faster than he ever had and that’s saying something for a fourteen year old boy. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Diego sighs picking Klaus out of the tub and pulling the drain. Bringing him back to his room and dressing him in some pj pants leaving him shirtless Diego grabs his brothers had and drags him three doors down to his own room to sleep for the night deciding to wake up early before everyone else and deal with the bedding in Klaus’s room.


End file.
